


best friend (or nah)

by civillove



Series: seblaine drabble prompts from tumblr [52]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6192820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: "Best friend Sebastian jealous of Blaine's date"</p>
            </blockquote>





	best friend (or nah)

**Author's Note:**

> that fucking title i have no i dea

“I’m just saying, have fun with someone who _clearly_ has a tiny dick.” 

Blaine laughs a little, can’t help it, turns to look at Sebastian who’s sprawled out on his bed even though he could have just as easily seen him through the mirror. He’s trying to straighten his bowtie. Trying be the key word. 

“You can’t tell that from a picture.” 

“Oh yes I can. It’s a practiced art. I can look at a guy’s pants and know what size his dick is.” 

“You should have a reality TV show.” 

“Or at _least_ get laid more often than I do.” 

Blaine smiles a little and lets his bowtie rest haphazardly against his neck before scrunching his nose. Maybe this is the sign from the universe he shouldn’t be wearing one. 

“I think you do pretty well for yourself.” He says absently, pulling at the ends to redo it. 

“Blaine Anderson, are you keeping track of how many guys I sleep with?” 

“No,” He laughs again, cheeks a tinted pink. He turns to look at him, gives up on the tie. Sebastian seems to pick up on his frustration because he waves him over. “I’m just saying, we’ve gone out to the bars together. You seem to go home happy.” 

“Blowjobs in the men’s room are sure-fire way to bring a smile to my face, what can I say.” He stands from the bed and pops Blaine’s collar so he can readjust the tie before he starts tying it. 

They’re silent for a few moment’s, Blaine watching Sebastian’s face as he concentrates at the task at hand. Those eyes are so green. You could swim in them. Like a lake at the end of the summer, with flecks of orange leaves floating on top. Pretty. He doesn’t stare for too long though, afraid he might fall in. He chews on his lower lip, only looks back up when Sebastian fixes his collar and smooths his fingertips along his shoulders. 

“A bowtie…” 

“Too much?” Blaine asks before letting out a huff of air, a light and uncomfortable laugh hanging on his syllables, “I’m really nervous.” 

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Why. You’re you, you’ll be fine. Like I said, Small Dick is the one who should be worried.” Blaine turns to look at himself in the mirror. Sebastian’s eyes fall to his ass in those dark red chinos. “Really, you look great.” He continues. 

“Would you focus?” 

“I am on what’s most important.” 

“I’m serious!” Blaine laughs again, can’t help it. If anything Sebastian has always had that power over him. At least he feels more relaxed that way. Maybe his best friend does that on purpose. 

The taller sighs before letting his hands fall on Blaine’s shoulders, palms sliding down his arms to squeeze at his biceps. “Look at me. Take a deep breath. It’ll be fine.” He smiles slightly, giving him a small shake. “Okay?” 

Blaine nods his head softly before clearing his throat. “Okay.” He breathes out again, as if to practice, before grabbing the essentials. His cell phone, his wallet. Double checks he has both of them. “I might be home late.” 

Sebastian blinks. “Late?” 

“….Yeah?” Why does that need an explanation. 

“Come on, small dick remember. You won’t be home _that_ late. It won’t take that long.” 

Blaine pauses for a moment, turns to look at his friend who doesn’t have a smile on his face. That last comment sounded…wounded. Or, maybe that’s not the right word. But he’s not looking at him, deciding to memorize the floor instead. 

Wait a minute. 

“Are you jealous?” 

Sebastian’s head snaps up. “Of what. Excuse me? Alright, I know we don’t share the same power of perception but, in case you were confused, _my dick is larger than that.”  
_

Blaine snorts. “Oh my god,” A laugh slips out of his throat, “You _are.”_

_“_ I’ve never heard anything so ridiculous.” Sebastian crosses his arms over his chest. Oh now he’s mad, but Blaine’s still laughing. Almost bending at the waist because of it. “Fuck you, Anderson.” 

He stands to walk out of his bedroom but Blaine grabs his elbow, squeezes, prevents him from leaving. 

“God, you idiot.” Blaine says, shaking his head. 

Sebastian stares at him. “You’re not winning yourself back any points!” 

“Do you know how long I’ve been _waiting_ for you to say something?” 

And now the taller is confused. Blaine may be tiny as fuck but he starts crowding his space, pushing him back against the wall that’s right by his dorm room door. He stands up on his toes, their bodies press together. It’s haphazard and a little awkward but at the same time they seem to _fit_ in a way too. Fit perfectly. 

“I don’t want to go out on a date with Richard–” 

“How fitting seeing as how we were talking about dicks.”

“–I want to go out on a date with _you.”  
_

And then. And then Sebastian just smiles, it’s slow and makes the one on Blaine’s face tug a little larger. And their lips are so close, they’re practically breathing the same air. Sebastian tugs the bowtie so that it unties, throws it to the side. 

“You don’t need that. We’re staying in.” 

Blaine just grins, hazel eyes sparkling a bright honey color. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
